Long Time Coming
by Gambit Jax
Summary: The Rangers no longer have to deal with Lothor! But what happens when a new enemy emerges to capture one of the rangers? Blake and Tori pairing among others. WOW a whole year!
1. Chapter 1 'Friday Night'

Chapter 1 'Friday Night'  
  
Lothor was defeated. Is there much else to be said? The Ninja power Rangers were able to live their lives as they wished. After Blake and Hunter saved Cam, Kapri and Marah, the two "evil" sisters, were also free. They live among the people of earth just as all of the rangers have. The six rangers had given Sensei back their morphers. Blake and Hunter returned to the Thunder Ninja Academy to find everyone had returned safely including Sensei Omino.  
  
After graduating from the Wind Ninja Academy all six friends stayed in touch. Shane, the Air Ninja Master, skateboards in his spare time. He has so much free time that his new dream is to become sponsored by a professional company. He stays in touch with his brother and has become closer to him. Shane is soon to become an uncle, which he is quite psyched about.  
  
Dustin still free-styles and has become really good. He placed 2nd in a resent competition in which Storm Chargers sponsored him, though his main priority is to teach the Earth Ninjas at the Wind Ninja Academy. He sees his father regularly and now that Kapri and Marah are on the good side, he spends a lot of his free time with Marah, getting to know the real her. Dustin still races but knows that if he were to race against the Bradley Brothers he would be picking dirt from his mouth.  
  
Hunter still works for Kelly at Storm Chargers. He waits for Kelly to save up money to start her own motocross team so he could be closer to his friends. He and Blake are as close as ever, and he recently has made good friends with Kapri, who isn't fitting in as well as Marah.  
  
The Alien duo keep tabs with the rangers. Marah is getting to know Dustin a bit better and Kapri has been getting along with Hunter quite well. Their over all life style has become a good one. Dressing normally, acting like humans, and being on the "light side" have seemed to play well on both of them.  
  
Cam still works at the Academy. Sensei has added the way of the Samurai to the Wind Ninja Academy, and now Cam teaches the regiment of the Samurai the way of his ancestors. He is as close with the rangers as ever and has become like a brother to Tori.  
  
Tori now teaches lie the other Wind Rangers and the Samurai, but like Shane, Dustin, and Hunter her dreams are consumed with surfing. She's becoming great friends with Marah and Kapri and likes having the girls around for someone to talk to. Tori and Cam have become like siblings where as she Blake are still hanging out regularly, even more so than the other rangers.  
  
Blake helps Sensei Omino at the Thunder Ninja Academy. He races with Hunter and Dustin and is waiting for to get the same money Hunter is waiting for. Blake's offer with Factory Blue and Roger Hannah is still up for grabs. It's his dream to race, but to leave all his friends and loved ones behind makes the offer less than appealing.  
  
They all meet every Friday night for dinner. All eight of them meet at the beach just to catch up on their now busy lives.  
  
"Tori's late tonight," Cam said.  
  
"She's never late," Shane added.  
  
"Hey, Blake's not here yet either," Hunter sighed.  
  
"Dude you don't think they'll come together do you?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Blake? Never. I don't think he gets the whole attraction thing between them," Hunter laughed.  
  
Tori hopped out of her van. She was late for Friday Night Dinner. She was never late for that. She started to jog to the beach form the parking lot when she heard a loud engine pull up beside her van.  
  
"Blondie! You're late too?"  
  
"Who you calling late, Thunderboy? You got here after I did!" Tori said walking over to Blake.  
  
"Well come on. I'm sure their worried," Blake said getting off his motorcycle.  
  
Blake and Tori walked across the parking lot to the sandy hill. Looking over they noticed the others sitting at a round table talking amongst themselves.  
  
"They don't look too worried about us," Tori admitted. Dustin and Marah were in deep conversation as Shane, Cam, and Hunter were laughing up a storm. Tori was sad to see Kapri sitting a bit off to the side by herself.  
  
"Hey guys!" Blake yelled down to everyone.  
  
"Hey!" Shane yelled back.  
  
Dustin rose from the conversation with Marah, "Dude, they're late!"  
  
"Already been established," Kapri spoke up.  
  
"Kapri, very nice!" Hunter told her.  
  
Kapri blushed and then waved like the rest.  
  
"Why are they coming here together?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Oh, snap! You don't think they were on some sort of date, do you?" Shane asked back.

"Naw, like I said, Blake doesn't get it he's too thick, and I think Tori is too shy," Hunter explained.  
  
Marah joined the conversation, "Let's help them then!"  
  
The guys all looked at her weirdly. They didn't think it was a bad idea, but they knew if either Blake of Tori found out about their little scheme they would get pretty upset.  
  
"Let's just see what happens," Cam suggested.


	2. Chapter 2 'Accident'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yet. I'm only 17 for crying out loud and I still watch Power Rangers! I've got big plans for the future though!!! Mmmwwwhahahaha! When is going to update the power rangers section so I can find Kira and Trent fiction more efficantly? Grr....

* * *

Chapter 2 'The Accident'  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Tori asked Blake.  
  
"Absolutely no idea," Blake laughed. They began to walk down the sandy hill. Blake noticed Tori kept tripping on her own feet, "Problems?"  
  
"Hold on a minute," Tori said. She stopped and grabbed hold of his shoulder. Blake balanced her as she began to remove her sandals.  
  
"I suppose its hard to walk on sand in those," Blake said in understanding. He had stood ready to help in anyway he could. Tori's hair flew to one side as she bent over. To Blake Tori was amazing. She didn't care that she still held his shoulder and she wasn't afraid to count on him for the balancing support. He liked everything about her. She was smart, kind, and genuine. She was very forgiving, and sweet, and Blake didn't mind to say so in his head that she wasn't a bad sight either. He thought it would be obvious, by now, how he felt about her. He knew the other guys recognized how he felt about their friend, but he couldn't tell her. Maybe he was too chicken shit, or maybe he never found the right time to tell her. It always came to her side. What if she didn't like him that way? There are four other guys that she was close to. What set him aside from the others?  
  
"Ah!" Blake felt a tug on his shoulder and was flung off his feet. Both he and Tori were falling or rather tumbling down the hill. He heard the guys below gasp and then laughed loudly. Then he heard Tori laughing! They tumbled down the hill and stopped feet away from the table. Blake landed on top of the laughing Tori.  
  
"Hello," Blake simply said.  
  
"Hi," she giggled back.  
  
"You alright then?" Blake laughed at her, but still he didn't move.  
  
"Yo, dude, you guys alright?" Dustin asked running to his fallen companions.  
  
"What happened?" Shane laughed at the sight in front of him.  
  
Blake got off of Tori and straightened himself up. He brushed off the sand on his clothing and looked back at everyone, who were all smiling. Blake heard Cam clear his throat and looked over at him. Cam gazed from Blake to Tori and then back to Blake.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," Blake said. He bent over and held his hand out to Tori. She took it and he lifted her off of her feet and then back to the ground.  
  
"Yo, Tori, where's the food?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" she gasped as she slapped her hand to her head which made Blake let go of her hand. Tori ran to the hill and climbed.  
  
"She forgot her shoes," Blake noticed, "I'll take them to her and help her with the picnic stuff."  
  
Hunter gave him a side grin and everyone returned to the table as Blake moved up the hill. When he reached the top he saw Tori sitting on the ground with a picnic basket beside her.  
  
"Tori?"  
  
"I, uh... stepped on something," she said.  
  
Blake bent down and reached out. "What's up?"  
  
Tori was holding her foot. She brought her hand up to look at it. Her hand shook violently when she saw the blood that covered it.  
  
"Don't panic. I'll get Cam," Blake tried to be calm.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Just a small cut on my foot," she said. Tori tried to stand on her own, but put her other hand on her head as she fell back to the ground, "Wow, got a little dizzy."  
  
Blake got to his feet and went over to the van. He pulled out the first aid kit from under the seat and ran to the hill. "Cam!" he yelled.  
  
Cam and everyone else looked up to the hill, "Cam, come here quick! Tori's hurt!" Cam knocked over his seat and ran up the sandy hill.  
  
"What did Blake do to her?" Dustin asked. Hunter smacked him up side the head, "What?!"  
  
When Cam got there Tori laid on the pavement with a small pool of blood by her foot. Blake held a beach towel pressed to Tori's foot.  
  
"Are you going to just stare or help?" Blake huffed.  
  
Cam took over as Blake moved to try to wake Tori. He grabbed Tori's hand and pushed her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes. Blake smiled back at her and propped her up.  
  
"Done!" Cam told her. "Can you walk?"  
  
"She's lost a bunch of blood, Cam. Should we move her?" Blake questioned.  
  
Tori tried to get up on her own, but had to pull Blake's arm to lift herself.  
  
"Well we stopped her from bleeding. Think of it as donating blood then, it going to waste," Cam explained.  
  
Tori stumbled and held her head again. Blake caught her and said, "Cam, take the food down to the others." Blake motioned to the basket then said, "I'll bring Blue here."  
  
Tori let out a small unexpecting yelp when Blake put his arm under her knees and the other around her back. He hoisted her up and walked down the sandy hill again.  
  
"Dude, what did you do?" Dustin asked Blake. Everyone ran to the end of the hill to greet them. Hunter reached behind and smacked Dustin up side the head again.  
  
"Ow! Why am I being picked on?!"  
  
"Blake didn't do anything. I cut my foot and lost some blood. In fact if he hadn't been there..." Tori explained.  
  
"Aw! He's like your own personal Kinght In Shining Armor!" Marah giggled.  
  
Blake moved to the table and set her down next to Kapri. After the initial shock had warn down everyone ate and chatted about what had all happened that week.  
  
"So, Kapri, how has it been? How are you doing?" Tori asked the blonde beside her.  
  
"I love it here. I'm able to go shopping more often!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Tori stifled her lack of interest in shopping.  
  
"In fact, I saw the prettiest blue skirt that would look fabulous on you!" Kapri explained.  
  
Tori choaked on her food at the mention of a skirt. She wore them, but the thought of not being able to fight if she had to made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Dude, can you imagine Tori in a skirt?" Dustin laughed.  
  
"Her Ninja powered uniform doesn't count!" Shane said to Dustin.  
  
Hunter stifled a laugh. Cam seemed very interested in his food, and Marah got angry, "What's so hard to imagine? She is a girl, you know."  
  
"I can better see Dustin in a dress!" Hunter said.  
  
"Again, picking on the yellow guy!" Dustin sang.  
  
"It's not easy being yellow, my friend," Shane mocked. Cam gave Shane a fake angry look and then concentrated on his food again.  
  
"I think if Tori would like to wear one, we shouldn't make fun of her for it. Besides... she would look stunning in one," Blake said quietly, but everyone heard him. The conversation ended and new ones that didn't have anything to do with skirts erupted.  
  
Tori smiled across the table at Blake and mouthed a "thank you."  
  
He mouthed back, "Not a problem."  
  
From under the table Hunter hit Blake. Blake looked over at his elder brother to see him suppressing a laugh. He ignored Hunter and resumed eating, and every so often joining a conversation.  
  
After the picnic Dustin and Marah had gone for a walk down the beach, and everyone who was left had their own conversation about how to get Tori home. Cam had started the discussion with the initial question, and once he had everyone sat in silence as they thought it over.  
  
Shane was the one who broke the awkwardness, "I brought Hunter here. Maybe he can drive Tori's van home."  
  
"Or I could take Blake's bike and he can take her home," Hunter responded.  
  
"Whatever," Shane said.  
  
"You guys don't have to go to all that trouble," Tori reasoned.  
  
"Well we're not just going to leave you here, are we?" Kapri answered.  
  
The rangers and Kapri packed up the rest of the picnic. They all started once again walking back up the sandy hill. Blake threw Hunter his bike keys and then walked over to Tori.  
  
"Your chariot awaits, my Lady," he said.  
  
Tori giggled as Blake picked her up and Kapri sighed and said, "I want one!" She raised her hands to her chest and back down in front of her. Hunter walked up behind her and picked her up only to throw her over his shoulder with her kicking, "This isn't what I had in mind!"  
  
"I thought you wanted someone to carry you," Hunter responded.  
  
Kapri stopped kicking and pounded on his back to put her down.  
  
Blake and Tori had already gotten to Tori's van and had settled Tori in when Hunter and Kapri arrived up the hill. "I'm going to take Kapri home, so Dustin and Marah can be alone. I'll be home soon though, maybe about the time you are," Hunter told his brother.  
  
"See ya!" Blake yelled back as he got in the van and turned on the engine.  
  
As Tori and Blake made their way to Tori's something suddenly occurred to Blake, "Now how am I supposed to get home?"  
  
Tori sighed and giggled, "I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"I suppose you'll just have to spend the night at the Bradley Brother's!" Blake exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you stay at my apartment?"  
  
"No witnesses," Blake said rather shyly.  
  
Tori got the picture loud and clear. The others would never let them forget it. At least Hunter was at Blake's apartment and would know if anything happened. It was just an uncomfortable situation to be in.  
  
"Can we stop at my home anyway, then? So I can get somethings?"  
  
"Sure," Blake smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 'Late Night'

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. I'm so glad that you like it because I know that I don't. It's not very Power Ranger-ish and I think they are getting to close to soon. I might have to change that. I'm a mushy person so thanks again for reviewing and reading. Keep it up! It helps me post more! You know knowing that people are actually are reading. I've read all of the stories about Tori and Blake. I have no life. And I want all of them updated!!! Got it!?! Great job on all of them. I shall be reviewing soon now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Again my master plan is in motion. I shall create a better Power Rangers Series........ and when I think of it I'll let you know... But for now I got Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 3 'Late Night'  
  
Blake pulled up to the apartment complex and turned off the ignition. Tori started to get out of the van on her own when Blake grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?" he asked with a smile, "You can't walk."  
  
Blake got out and jogged to the other side of the van. He opened the door farther and picked Tori up. Blake walked to t he door and Tori unlocked it. He then proceeded into the apartment complexand down the hall. They stopped at her door and Blake looked at her. She was squirming in his arms, "You alright, Blondie?"  
  
"Um... can you put me down?"  
  
"Tor, you can't walk. What if your foot starts bleeding again?" Blake explained questionably.  
  
"Please, just put me down," Tori pleaded.  
  
Blake looked and Tori. She seemed sad maybe even a bit worried. He couldn't stand to see her that way so he placed her carefully on the floor and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. He was confused of course. First she wants down, but then still wants help. What's going through her head?  
  
They limped into the apartment and Blake walked to the couch.  
  
"Why don't you stay here," Tori said pushing him to sit on the couch. She then hobbled to the hallway and into her room.  
  
Blake twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Tori to come back out. More than once he had the notion to go back and see if she was alright, but he decided she hadn't been there that long and that she had to have been alright.  
  
"The couch is actually kinda comfortable. Why don't you just stay here? I'll sock any of those guys if they even think that we did something. Those sick minded, perverted idiots!" Tori yelled from her room.  
  
"They'd then eat me alive because I couldn't take them myself."  
  
"And they won't if I stay at your place?" Tori asked.  
  
"Hunter's there," Blake yelled so she could hear him.  
  
"Oh, I see," Tori said as she moved into the living room with a small bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Ready?" Blake asked. He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Yep!" she replied with her signature smile.  
  
"Good," Blake pronounced as Tori headed to the door. She walked out, locked it, and waited for Blake to join her. When they were both out the door she shut it and put the keys in her bag. Tori walked down the hall and started slowly making her way. Blake swiftly came up behind her and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Eep!" she yelped. Tori hadn't expected him to pick her up again.  
  
He carried her to the car and placed her in the passenger seat. He got in on his side and noticed Tori zoning out. Blake turned on the car and drove to the Bradley's house.  
  
When he got home Tori was fast asleep. He walked around and picked her back up and walked to his front door. His hands were full so he rang the door bell and waited for Hunter to answer.  
  
When Hunter answered he was in his crimson t-shirt and plaid boxers. "Dude?"  
  
Blake gave Hunter Tori and he placed her on the couch. Blake put a blanket on her and went to sit next to his elder brother who had sat in a chair in the kitchen.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" he asked running his hand through his already messy hair and then getting up to make some coffee. Blake got up and walked to his room. After Hunter started the brewer he followed his younger sibling.  
  
"I had no way of getting myself home," Blake explained, "She either had to come here or I stay there."  
  
Hunter grinned at Blake and Blake laughed. "That's why we're here and not already asleep at her place," Blake said throwing on a wife-beater and pushing passed Hunter.  
  
Hunter watched as Blake went back to the living room. "I didn't want her to hurt herself in the morning either. You know how she likes to get everything done then."  
  
Hunter nodded and went back to his own room. Blake on the other hand sat in the chair on the other side of the couch. He soon fell asleep as Tori laid on the couch sleeping soundly.

* * *

Sorry it was so short but it had to be really... I think you'll like the next part. It's got lots of Dustin and a bunch of Hunter and Kapri... 


	4. Chapter 4 'Accusations and a Movie'

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, yet. I don't have enough money but hey here's more story. This chapter is long but the next one is short so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 'Accusations and a Movie'  
  
Ring!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tori?! What are you doing there?"  
  
"Dustin, I'm making breakfast," Tori explained.  
  
"Dude, she's making breakfast!" Dustin shouted away from the phone.  
  
Tori then heard Shane's voice scream, "Breakfast?!"  
  
"Are you alright" Tori asked.  
  
"Is Blake or Hunter there?" he asked.  
  
"Hunter left early thins morning, before I woke up. Blake's here, but he's sleeping."  
  
"Sleeping? Well hit him and wake him up!"  
  
"I'm not going to hit him!" Tori exclaimed. "Not when he did what he did last night."  
  
Tori heard Dustin gasp in horror. She then heard the phone fumble and Dustin yelling incoherent words.  
  
"Mm, something smells good," Blake said sleepily still wearing his pajamas.

"Hey!" Tori squealed as Blake put his arms around her waste to get a better look at what she was doing.  
  
"Tori?" Dustin asked.  
  
Blake took the phone from Tori and listened to Dustin lecture.  
  
"Dude, your there by yourselves? What have you done to her? What did you do last night? You better not have touched her!!"  
  
"Yes, Dustin. Nothing, Dustin. Nothing, Dustin. I didn't, Dusting."  
  
Tori turned around and gave Blake a quizzical look. Blake shrugged his shoulderd and smiled widely at Tori. He covered the phone and spoke soflty, "He thinks we did," Blake hesitated, searching for the right word, "Something."  
  
Tori threw her hand to her mouth and grabbed the phone away from Blake, "Waldo Dustin Brooks how dare you!" Tori was really upset. Blake moved to the stove and finished cooking the breakfast as Tori yelled at Dustin.  
  
"I can't believe you would think that! Wait till I tell Sensei or... or... Marah! Wait till I tell Marah!" Blake laughed at Tori's comment.  
  
"You wouldn't!?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"555-3842!" Tori screamed.  
  
Defeated Dustin apologized, "Tori, why are you over there anyway?"  
  
"It was either I stay here with Blake and Hunter or Blake and I stay at my place... alone."  
  
"Oh, I see. Can I talk to Blake now?" Dustin asked scared. Tori handed the ohne to Blake and smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Laughing!" She said getting two plates out.  
  
Dustin and Blake talked for a little while as Tori finished breakfast. She could only hear Blake's side of the conversation.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun," Blake said, "You want to talk to Tori again?" Blake laughed softly, "Yeah she can be kinda scary."  
  
Tori glared at him and he grinned wildly.  
  
"I don't know," Blake said really nervous. "We've been though this." Tori looked puzzled at him, "I'll see you later. I don't know! Alright - Yeah, bye," Blake hung up the phone and smiled at Tori again. Break fast looked delicious as the two ate.  
  
Tori decided cot to ask what al the talk was about. It was her business to know, or so she kept telling herself.  
  
"The guys are going to a movie. He invited me and was going to call you next. You want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been out like that in a while."  
  
"Do you need to go home and change?" Blake asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I bought a change of cloths. Do you mind if I take a shower though?" Tori asked, blushing a bit.  
  
"Not at all," Blake replied.  
  
Tori got up and rinsed the dishes and went into the bathroom with her bag. Blake went to his room and got dressed. About ten minutes later he knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey, Tor, how long are you going to be?" he explained, "We're going to be late."  
  
"I'm almost done..." she yelled from behind the door.  
  
Blake walked over to the living area and straightened it up. He placed Tori's things in a pile and situated the couch. By the time he was finished Tori came out of the bathroom dressed and smelling of sweetness.  
  
"I expected you to take longer," he told her.  
  
"Thanks," Tori joked playfully. She noticed Blake was staring at her strangely. He kept taking in deep breaths of air as well.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked after the silence.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
Blake walked to the door and abruptly turned around, "What about your foot?"  
  
"It's just fine," she said as she picked up her pile and stuffed her things in her bag.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! Let's go already!" Tori said. She was in fact walking faster. She passed Blake and pulled his arm out the door.  
  
Blake and Tori arrived at the movie theater a little later than the others. Dustin and Shane were at the concession stand when they bought their tickets. Hunter was the first to notice them as he and Cam stood in front of the theater doors, "Bro, finally!" he smirked, "I heard you got up late today."  
  
"Man, you saw where I was this morning... Its not like I had a good nights sleep," Blake protested.  
  
"Why didn't you go back to your own room last night?" Tori questioned.  
  
Blake's eyes popped wide open as he tried to explain, but stuttered instead, "I... uh..."  
  
"Uh, come on guys. The movie's about to start," Dustin interrupted.  
  
Tori shrugged and semi-limped to the door to the movie when she turned to Dustin, "Marah here?"  
  
Dustin about dropped the popcorn he held. "Um, Tori about that," Dustin turned to look at Blake. He was suppressing a laugh. Dustin glared at him then turned back to Tori. She looked at him questionably with her arms crossed and hip cocked. "Sorry."  
  
Tori smiled sweetly as Blake and Hunter opened the theater doors. Blake slapped Tori's hip and she lost her balance falling right into him. Blake caught her and then looked at Hunter as Tori stood up. Hunter raised his eyebrow at Blake.  
  
"Uh, let's go in," Blake said hardly phased.  
  
They walked in and Dustin sat by Marah, giving her the popcorn. Blake motioned Tori to sit in the row behind the others. Hunter then sat next to Blake.  
  
Half way through the movie Hunter went out for popcorn. When he ordered a loud crash of a door slamming caught his attention.  
  
"Hey, Kapri, nice of you to make it. Wow, you're pretty late. The movie is half way over," he told her.  
  
"I figured! But I didn't want you guys to think I ditched you," she explained. There was a pause of silence when Kapri said softly, "But then again, its not like I would be missed, right?"  
  
Hunter looked at her in shock, "What are you talking about?" Hunter put his arm around Kapri, "Come on, you can at least catch the ending."  
  
They walked back into the movie. Kapri saw Tori and gave her a large smile and then sat in the isle seat nest to Hunter.  
  
The movie ended about an hour later. Everyone met outside of the building.  
  
"Dude, that movie was awesome!" Shane exclaimed as he spared a bit with Dustin.  
  
"It was alright, a bit predictable, but alright," Blake said.  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes and Blake gave him a glare.  
  
"I guess I just didn't understand it," Tori said munching on Hunter's left over popcorn.  
  
"Demolition, destruction, blood, gore, what's not to get?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah all that made me sick to my stomach," Marah replied.  
  
"Oh come on, that's nothing!" Dustin said as he put an arm around Marah, "There was a bit of that mushy stuff for you girls. You had to understand that, right?"  
  
"Well, the whole fall in love with the team mate thing is compelling, I would rather have seen a somewhat different movie," Kapri answered.  
  
"Like a non-violent, no karate chopping, lovey dovey, give peace a chance, love at first sight, chick flick?" Dustin asked in horror.  
  
Tori rolled her eyed and walked over to Marah and Kapri. "you know, I actually feel like shopping."  
  
Shane about fell over and Dustin and hunter started laughing loudly.  
  
"Did I say something funny?" Tori asked.  
  
"Guys, she is a person, and a girl," Cam said.  
  
"Yeah what's wrong with shopping?" Blake asked.  
  
Marah and Kapri linked arms with a hesitant Tori and took off down the street. Tori looked back with a pleading glance at Blake and Cam, making Dustin, Shane, and Hunter laugh harder.  
  
"You asked for it!" Blake waved good-bye to Tori.


	5. Chapter 5 'The Boys and a Tragedy'

Wow! you know as soon as I started typing I couldn't stop until I got this chapter done! I got new ideas for it too, so it's twice as long as it was planned. So have a good time reading it! It's getting interesting now...... I like reading your reviews so do it often!!!

* * *

Chapter 5 'The Boys and a Tragedy'

The Boys all went back to the Bradley's house to hang out after the movie.

"So, Dude, where did you go last night?" Hunter asked, "It took you long enough to get home."

"I took her to her house, realized I couldn't get home, and then got some of her things. Then we came here and went to bed," Blake explained, "Her on the couch and me in that chair."

"I can see that," Cam said holding up one of Tori's shirts.

"I guess she forgot it," Blake said unphased.

"So to change the subject! Dustin, what are you going to do for your anniversary?" Shane asked.

"Anniversary?" Dustin choked. "When it that?"

"You're supposed to know, not Shane," Cam laughed.

"Marah's going to kill me! What am I going to do?" Dustin wondered out loud.

"Be super nice..." Hunter said, "And pray."

Dustin sighed and sunk farther into the couch. He hit his head over and over again trying to figure out something. Blake laughed and turned his attention to the clock. It had been about four hours since the girls had left the movie theater. He hoped that Marah and Kapri were going easy on Tori.

"What's taking the girls so long?" Blake asked out loud.

"Miss your girlfriend?" Shane laughed.

Blake glared at him and moved to hit Shane when Cam spoke up, "Maybe Tori is helping Marah find a gift for Dustin."

"Ah!" Dustin screamed and still kept pounding his head. "Come on, think, think, THINK!"

"I feel bad for Kapri. You would think she would feel a bit left out," Hunter commented.

"Tori won't let her feel that way. You know her. Anything goes to make someone else feel good," Blake said.

And awkward silence spilled over the room. Everyone listened as Dustin pounded his hand against his head, still trying to think of a great gift for Marah.

After a good ten minutes Blake broke the silence, "So when do you think the girls will get back?"

"Who knows. Why?" Shane said playing with his fingers.

"Well I was thinking... Why do we have to be confined to one night a week to see everyone? I mean I had fun today and I was thinking we should go to a nice restaurant for dinner," Blake explained.

The other guys pondered the thought for a moment. Then Hunter piped in, "Let's go to a nice restaurant! One that you have to get dressed up for."

Shane wrinkled his nose up at the thought, "I don't like food I can't pronounce."

"Marah would love it!!!!" Dustin said jumping up from his seat.

"It's not an anniversary gift, Dustin." Cam interjected, "You'll still have to get her something else."

"Damn."

"I bet the girls would all look real nice, Shane," Hunter tried to corrupt him.

"You know, now that Kapri doesn't dress so weird, she's really pretty," Blake said.

"Dude, you just stick to Tori!" Shane said throwing a pillow at Blake.

"When will you guys drop it? We're just friends!"

"With benefits..." Hunter coughed. Blake glared at his older brother.

"Do us all a favor and ask her out. Its not like she has any other prospects anyway," Cam reasoned.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Blake laughed.

"Right," Cam said sarcastically, "I'm on Tori's side. Ask her out and then I'll think about joining the dark side of reality."

Blake blushed slightly and got out of his chair. "I'm going to go see if they are at Tori's house."

"Why not just call?" Hunter asked.

"I don't want to. I want to go for a drive," Blake said walking out of the door.

Blake walked down the hallway of the house and out to the parking lot. When he threw his leg over his bike he found his brother coming out of the house as well. "Something wrong?" Blake asked.

"Naw, just thought I'd go with ya," Hunter shrugged.

Blake laughed and hit Hunter brotherly on the shoulder. Hunter stumbled back and looked out in the distance. "You feel that?" 

Blake put his helmet down and listened. "I don't hear anything, but I feel as if something is wrong."

The Bradley Brother's house over looked part of the beach. The Sun was just beginning to set so Blake figured it to be about five or six in the afternoon. He got off of his bike and made his way to the shore. Hunter followed his younger brother searching for something that neither of the boys knew they were looking for.

As they walked over someone placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter threw him in the air and made him land on the concrete.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" Dustin winced.

"Sorry, but something is going on and we're trying to find out-"Hunter stopped and looked to his right. He then saw Kapri holding her side and limping down the side walk. "Kapri!" he called.

Kapri fell to the ground and Hunter ran to her side, "You alright?"

Blake and Dustin were now at their side looking at her up and down. She was covered in blood and what looked like black soot all over her body. Her hair was a mess and what was left of her cloths were torn.

"Where are Tori and Marah?" Blake asked.

Kapri sobbed uncontrollably as she winced in pain. Hunter wrapped an arm around her shoulder and moved her hair out of her face. "He took her..." she whispered.

"Took who, Kapri?" Hunter asked gently.

"He took her. We couldn't stop him from taking her..."

"Did someone take Marah? I'll kill 'em!" Dustin screamed.

Kapri whimpered in pain as she brought her hands out from her side. They were covered in blood. The dark red fluid dripped from her hands.

"Are you bleeding?" Hunter asked concerned.

Kapri shook her head and began to cry again. "Not mine..."

Blake leaned down and sat on his knees. "Where did they take Marah?"

Dustin wondered back and forth down the side walk, not venturing to far from ear shot. He was biting his nails and looking as if he were going to throw up.

"He didn't... take Marah..." Kapri whispered.

Hunter looked over at Blake. His mouth hung slightly opened and his face had whitened. Kapri balled even harder as she looked at Blake. "I'm sorry, Blake..."

Dustin walked over and sat down on the other side of Hunter. "So this person took Tori?" he asked, his voice quivering.

Blake bolted upright and clenched his fists together. "Where?" he said in an angry voice.

Kapri pointed and Blake ran. "Marah is there too, Dustin. She's out cold..." Kapri hung on Hunter. She had passed out. Hunter picked her up and ran as fast and capable as he could back to Shane and Cam.

"Guys! Emergency!!! Something has happened to the girls!"

Shane and Cam stood up and Cam reached for his cousin. The boys and Kapri then headed to the beach. Cam fixing Kapri up as they ran.


	6. Chapter 6 'Back to Ninja Ops'

Chapter 6 'Back to Ninja Ops'

Blake ran as fast as he could to the beach without using the Ninja Laser Eye. Tori was all he had on his mind at this point. Lothor was supposed to be gone so why would there be any danger? Why Tori? What has she ever really done in the first place?

When he reached the beach he found Marah sitting up in the sand.

"Blake!"

"Dustin and the others are on their way, but where's Tori?" Blake quickly asked.

Marah had tears form in her eyes as she tried to speak but nothing came out, so she pointed to the ocean.

"A guy in a dark navy blue cloak tool her. He could walk on water," Kapri said.

Blake turned around to see Dustin holding Marah and everyone else gathered around.

"Out there?" Shane asked.

Marah nodded into Dustin's chest, gripping his shoulders and sobbing almost uncontrollably.

Blake stared into the water the sun was setting. It made the beach look orange. The tide was coming in rather quickly. The salt water of the ocean came up to his ankles making his shoes and socks sopping wet. Blake squinted out into the ocean.

"Tori," he whispered. Blake felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Cam gazing out into the ocean as he had been doing.

"Come on, its time we opened Ninja Ops once again."

"I'm coming, Tori," Blake whispered into the wind of the ocean current. Cam walked away and headed away from the group.

Dustin helped Marah stand and walked her back to Ninja Ops. Hunter followed them with Kapri at his side, and Shane proceeded to follow them as well. Blake stayed a while starring out into the ocean.

"Where are you? How can I find you if I don't know where you are?" Blake asked out loud. He found himself walking farther out to sea, when he stopped. Blake was knee high in the water. He held his elbows as he stared.

"Yo, Blake! You can't help Tori by meditating!" Shane yelled.

Blake hesitated and then walked out of the water. He ran up the same hill Tori and he had fallen down the night before. He didn't stop running until he got to the Wind Academy.

The students trained around the grounds. Blake noticed many water ninjas. A couple of girls walked up to him. The bowed and addressed him, "Master Thunder Ninja," one of them said, "I've seen you with Master Hanson, do you know where she has gone?"

"Yes, she missed our class this evening," the other spoke.

"She-uh," Blake stuttered.

"Master Hanson is out of town for Sensei Wantanabe," Cam interrupted.

The two students bowed once again and one then said, "Sorry, sir, it was rude of us to ask."

"Right none of our business," the other apologized. The two younger ninjas bowed yet another time and went about the rest of their day.

"Let's go find Tori!" Cam said grabbing Blake's arm. Cam pulled Blake to the secret entrance of the Ninja Ops and upon arriving pushed Blake to a cusion next to Kapri.

"Alright, time to boot up!" Cam said rubbing his hands together. He started up the computer and started typing.

"How are we going to find her if there isn't anything that's different from any other nineteen-year-old female?" Shane asked.

"True, no matter how special she is to us, she is now just a young woman of nineteen," Cam said, "But with all of our experience with being rangers, where do bad guys take hostages?"

"To a secluded area!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Naw, Dude! Its always a rock quarry. Always!" Dustin said.

"Now's not the time for joking, man," Blake said defensively.

"He didn't mean anything by it," Marah said.

Blake huffed and walked down to the med lab punching the wall as he went.

"He's really taking this hard," Kapri stated.

"He sure does care about her," Marah said with tears in her eyes. Dustin put an arm around her and sighed.

A loud crash was heard down the hall. Shane got up quickly, but Hunter the explained, "Blake just threw something against the wall. He gets that way when he's frustrated."

"Well why does he have to take it out on the equipment?" Cam asked with a mean tone.

"I'll go talk to him," Hunter said jumping over the couch. He walked down the med hallway and stopped at the closed, unmarked door. Hunter knocked softly, "Blake, you in there?" Something large and breakable hit the fogged and textured window. Hunter opened the door and ducked as a medical kit flew over his head.

"You alright?" Hunter asked.

Blake punched the wall and looked up at his brother. "What the hell do you think?" Blake took a swing at Hunter. He defended and the two continued to spar. "What are you doing here?"

"Cam would appreciate it if you wouldn't take your frustrations out on his equipment."

"Tori's missing and he's worried about his equipment!?" Blake screamed ad landed a kick in Hunter's gut. Hunter flew back and out the door, slamming into the hallway wall. Blake followed him out and continued to attack.

"They've lost it!" Marah exclaimed.

"Do they know they're fighting each other?" Dustin asked.

An alarm sounded loudly and everyone but the Bradley brothers ran to Cam and the main computer.

"Alright there are two heat signatures that are secluded. We should from teams and place them at the two locations and another at the beach," Cam said.

"What do you suggest?" Shane asked.

"Dustin and Shane, you go to the rock quarry."

"Dude, I so told you!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Celebrate later, man," Shane said slapping Dustin's shoulder.

Cam ignored them and kept explaining, "Kapri and Marah, you two head for the beach."

"Gotchya!" The two girls said and with a clap form them they disappeared.

"And Hunter and I will go to the forest," Cam said finally.

"Whao, wait a minute. What about me?" Blake demanded.

"You shall stay here with me, Blake" Sensei said coming down the stairs of Ninja Ops.

"Sensei, I can't just sit here and let her be out there alone and scared!"

"Blake, Tori was a ranger just as you. She knows what to do."

"I know that!" Blake screamed.

"Blake you need to calm down," Cam said standing form behind the main computer's desk.

"Why are you making me stay here?" Blake asked loudly.

"Tori needs help from people with clear heads to help figure out where she is," Sensei responded.

Blake plopped on to the couch and slammed his fist on the table. Hunter reached over and put a hand on one of Blake's shoulders. "We'll bring her back."

"Let's go!" Cam said. Hunter and Cam ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Sensei moved over to Blake and sat down. "We all know you're worried about Tori. We all are. She's like a daughter to me for instance. She's like a mother to Dustin and Shane..."

"What about Cam? He and Tori seem to get along well," Blake asked settling down a bit.

"Cam and Tori are like siblings," Sensei said in a mocked tone.

Blake blushed a bit at Sensei's surprising tone. He stood from the couch and paced the room.

"I know you want to find her," Sensei Wantanabe said.

"Please, Sensei, let me leave," Blake pleaded.

"And where would you go?"

Blake went aver to the computer and looked at the lights of red. There were two at the beach. That had to have been Kapri and Marah; they stood still. Two were at the quarry, of course, those were Shane and Dustin. Hunter and Cam were in a forest region closing in on two other dots.

"There are two new heat signatures ahead of Cam and Hunter.

"Remember, Blake, the new ones could be behind Hunter and Cam. We aren't sure which dots are which," Sensei pointed out.

Blake turned to face Sensei. He looked at him, pleading with his eyes.

"Blake, I still believe you should stay here," Sensei stated.

"I will not stand by and let the only woman in my life, the only one for, possibly the one I love, be lost or in harms way!" Blake forced.

Sensei sighed an amused laugh as Blake stood panting to regain his composure. He hesitated and thought about what Blake had just said.

"Perhaps Tori is your Miko," he sighed.

Blake smiled and ran out of Ninja Ops.


	7. Chapter 7 Knight in Shining Armor

Disclaimer: Alright, Hi there! Sorry it's been so long. I think I've explained this before, but I have most of the story written out or thought up. I just don't like to type and I have had too much homework. Thanks for the reviews they really help.

Alright for this chapter it's complicated. You guys need to know that I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm female and have no idea how males think, really act, or if they would cry, scream, laugh, or act differently in certain situations.

This story is nothing like a real Power Rangers episode/series. It's stupid, fun to read and fun to write. Jorgito Vargas Jr. is one of the hottest guys on earth and he is now obeying my every whim… (MWMWMWMWMHAHAHAH!!!!)

Enjoy… I think the girls will like it and for the guys I tried to add some humor but I'm not that funny so, go with it and if you people have some good ideas on what should happen I wouldn't in the least bit mind to her them!

* * *

Chapter 7 'Knight in Shining Armor'

Blake hurried out f Ninja Ops and headed to the forest. He would find Hunter and Cam then fill them in on the new developments.

When he reached the forest Blake gazed at his map that was printed out at headquarters. It showed where the heat signatures had last been. Two of the indicators were on top of a cliff, typical of evil, so against his better judgment he would go to the other heat signatures. He would need Hunter and Cam's help on this mission.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled, "Cam!"

After searching around the area Cam and Hunter responded.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Hunter asked. Blake thrust the map to his friends.

"So you think she's here?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, it's only logical," Blake answered.

The three boys sprinted to the direction of the indicators. When they reached the bottom of a cliff Blake started yelling for Tori.

"Tori!" he yelled, "Come on, Blue!"

"Look!" Cam pointed to a cloaked man looking over the cliff above.

"Let's go!" Hunter suggested. They all ran to the side of the small mountain and started to climb.

All the way up to the higher cliff Blake called out, "Tori! Come on, if you're alright answer!"

Up on the cliff Tori laid propped up against a tree. She held herself adding pressure to her bleeding wounds. She found herself covered in her own blood and, there was so much of it that it almost made her sick. Tori wasn't sure where to ass pressure. She had an awful head ache and was trying to stay awake. She was shivering badly as well.

"Are you alright, my queen?" a deep voice kept asking.

"Stay away from me!" she would scream at him. Tori was always so strong, but she felt so helpless. She knew that she couldn't save herself. Tori held onto the tree as if for dear life. She sobbed silently against the tree wondering how her friends were ever going to find her. She wondered how Marah and Kapri were doing. The last time she saw them they were at the beach lying on the ground. She wondered how Shane and Dustin were. They'd always been close. How was Cam? Her big brother figure always looked after her. Was he looking for her? Sensei would be worried, but what would he do about it? Then the Bradley brothers: Hunter would keep his cool maybe barely even care. Now Blake… Blake her knight in shining armor. When she cut her foot he was there. Would he be for this?

"Blake," she whispered. The cloaked man started coming closer to her again. She tensed herself and put her face in her lap.

_Tori…_

"_Stay away,"_ she thought. She began to sob quietly.

_Tori…_

She thought someone was calling her name. It sounded so familiar. At first she thought it was the cloaked man but, now she wasn't sure.

"Tori!"

She did know the voice. She had heard it so many times before. She had come to love hearing that voice.

"Tori! Answer me!"

"Blake…" she whispered again.

"What was that, my lovely queen?" the cloaked man asked. He moved closer to Tori to see what was wrong.

"No stay back! Stay away from me!" Tori screamed.

"Tori!?"

"What?" Tori wondered, "Blake?"

The cloaked man reached out to Tori's cheek and caress it.

Tori screamed out in pain.

"Tori!?"

"Blake!" she screamed as loud as she could. She had screamed so loud the forest seemed to sake in her distress. "Get away from me!"

"But, my queen…"

"Stay away from her, you creep!" Hunter yelled.

"Hunter?" Tori questioned.

"We've got to take care of this fast. She's bleeding badly," Cam observed.

"Cam?"

"Let me at him!" Blake stormed as he tried to break the stand off.

"Blake?" Tori winced.

"You shall not take my bride!" The cloaked figure bellowed.

"BRIDE!?" Blake yelled on the top of his lungs as he lost his temper.

"Now he's done it, "Hunter commented as he rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Cam grabbed Blake's shoulder and Hunter put a restraining hand on his chest.

"Lemme go!" Blake protested.

"Stay away from us," The cloaked man insisted.

"Why Tori?" Hunter asked.

"She is my queen!" he demanded.

"I'm not your queen…" Tori said just loudly enough for everyone to here.

The cloaked man crouched down next to Tori. "Don't touch her!" Blake demanded. The cloaked man paid no attention and touched her cheek again. Tori screamed out as blood ran down her face. The cloaked man stood up and defended himself.

"We'll be taking her back," Cam said calmly.

"You con not take her from me!"

"And why not? Are you going to stop us?" Hunter asked.

"She is not fertile, yet!"

This took everything. Even Cam went after him. Blake kicked the man while Com missed and landed next to Tori. He looked her over and found that she was stable but, needed help. Cam heard a loud groan and looked to find Hunter unconscious on the ground.

Blake on the other hand had the cloaked man by the throat with his foot. "Give her back!" he demanded.

"I will not!" The cloaked man attempted to yell through his own wind pipe, "She has not given me my son!"

Blake's hold on the mysterious person tightened, "You're pissing me off! Why the hell would she give you a son?"

"Blake, you shouldn't kill him," Hunter gasped.

"Blake!" Cam yelled from farther away, "It's Tori. She's… losing it!"

Blake immediately ran to Tori. She was shaking uncontrollably and holding her stomach. "Tori! Come on wake up!"

"Her first child shall be a son. I will make it mine, so move out of the way!"

Blake grabbed a rock about the size of his fist. He stood up and stood in front of Tori as if guarding her.

"No way in hell are you touching her!" Blake yelled. He charged at him and again held the cloaked man against the tree. Blake winced a bit. His hand started to bleed down the capture's neck. Without hesitation Blake clobbered him with the rock. The man fell to the ground and Blake ran back over to Tori. She had stopped convulsing but, still didn't look very well.

Cam was looking over Hunter when Blake made it to Tori.

"Tori, wake up!" he told her.

Tori didn't move.

"Come on, Blue, don't leave the team."

Still Tori didn't move.

"Blondie, don't leave me, alright! I don't want you to leave without me!" Blake pleaded. He slowly placed his forehead onto Tori's. He held it there and then pulled up and stared down at her. Blake closed his eyes as he felt tears come to his eyes.

Tori's arm moved up as she wiped her blood off of Blake's forehead. "My blood looks good on you," she said.

Blake's eyed popped open and he brought her into his arms, "You're okay!"

"Blake, she's going to need to breathe soon," Cam explained.

Blake picked her up and headed to Ninja Ops.


	8. Chapter 8 'Recuperation'

Chapter 8 "Recooration"

They met the others waiting outside of Ninja Ops. Dustin had Marah in his arms as Kapri sat on a rock as she played with a flower, and Shane stood against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"They're back!" Kapri exclaimed. She ran over to them all. Blake had Tori in his arms as Cam and Hunter walked on either side. Hunter embraced Kapri and she helped him hack to her rock.

"How's she doing?" Shane asked.

""She's going to need a lot of stitches. We better get started. We'll be up all night," Cam explained.

Kapri looked at Hunter questionably. "The dude who took her cut everyone he touched. Blake's hand is pretty bad."

"It's nothing, but Cam shouldn't we check her? You know, just in case?" Blake asked hoping Cam would read between the lines.

"First the stitches," Hunter said.

"Stitches?" Tori asked.

"Don't like needles?" Blake laughed.

Tori squirmed in his arms a little. Blake laughed again and headed inside.

"Were you ever unconscious?" Blake asked.

"I think so," she responded.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"What are you getting at?" Tori asked a little shocked.

"He wanted you to have his son," Blake whispered in her ear. Tori squirmed out of his arms and up the stairs they had climbed down not but two minutes ago. She ran out the door and soon the others heard the sound of someone becoming sick.

"She's that disgusted?" Dustin asked.

Blake ran up the stairs and out onto the grounds to find her.

"Dude, I've heard that women do that when they're pregnant. Maybe Blake knocked her up," Shane said trying his hardest to make the perplexing situation seem funnier.

Hunter glared at Shane for saying that about Blake.

"Damn," Cam said softly. Hunter knew what he was talking about though. What had happened on that small mountain top?

Blake found Tori sitting on the ground next to the rock that Kapri had been sitting on. She had herself wrapped up into a tight sitting position with her knees to her chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"I couldn't throw up," Tori cried, "There's nothing there to throw up. I just felt queezy."

Blake put an arm around Tori and hugged her. "We have to get you better then we'll see what's wrong, kay?"

Tori nodded and let Blake pick her back up and take her to the med lab.

No one bombarded them when they reentered ops. Cam took Tori and Blake sat on the couch to wait. Hunter and Kapri sat next to him as he fiddled with his hands.

Tori must have been brave for the first hour, but after, her screams filled Ninja Ops. Her painful screams were getting to everyone. Dustin took Marah home when she started to cry over her friend. Shane left shortly after asking the rest of them to call him if anything changed.

Blake was frantic. Every scream tore threw his heart as if a nuclear bomb had gone off in his body. Kapri eventually fell asleep on Hunter's shoulder; her tears were even beginning to soak his shirt.

"Maybe you should take her home?" Blake questioned.

"I shouldn't expect you home then?" Hunter asked as he placed a hand on Kapri's shoulder to wake her up.

"I'm going to stay here," Blake said placing his hands in his pockets.

Hunter gave Blake one last wave good-bye as he led Kapri out of Ninja Ops.

Blake sat on the couch for more than three hours starring at the same spot in the wall in front of him. Cam came out at the start of the forth hour. He put a reassuring hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake looked up at him and jumped onto his feet. "How's she doing?"

"How are you doing, first? You've been there quite awhile," Cam sighed.

"How is Tori," Blake insisted.

"She's in pain," Cam sighed again. "She won't be sleeping tonight."

"Is that it?"

"I had to give her more than thirty individual sets of stitches," Cam said dully, "We're lucky she didn't die from blood loss."

Blake fell back into the couch and put his hand on his forehead.

"The person could cut others just by touching them," Cam finished," The cloaked guy only cut her, Blake, she didn't need stitches in certain places…"

"Can I see her?" he asked getting to his feet again.

"Well I can't stop you, but I doubt it she'd want to see anyone."

Blake stood and walked past Cam. He proceeded down the hallway and stopped at the door. Blake noticed the cracked glass he had caused earlier. He looked down at his fist. It was bruised from the impact of the wall. He opened his hand and saw the cut that the retched figure had given him as he attempted to kill him. Blake closed his fist and knocked softly on the door.

"Go away!"

"Tor, it's me," Blake whispered.

"LEAVE!" she screamed.

"Come on, Blondie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now go away!" she cried desperately.

"I'm coming in, and I'm hoping you're not decent," Blake joked. He opened the door and noticed Tori in am over-sized chair holding her legs to her chest. Her face was buried in her lap and her arms were covered by and over-sized water ninja uniform. What could be seen of her was covered in stitches.

"Don't look at me," she whispered.

"Tor, it's me, Blake. You don't want me to see you?" Blake said as he edged closer. He walked over to her and picked her up in her huddled ball. He sat down with Tori on his lap. Her stitched hands covered her face. After sitting a while Tori cried herself to sleep. Still not wanting Blake to see her.

"Don't look at me, I'm awful," she told him before she dozed off. Blake rubbed her hair and took his hand away when he felt his hand move over a set of stitches that lined her forehead.

"He's gone and he won't be coming back," Blake whispered as he kissed her hair.


	9. Chapter 9 'What's Going On'

Hey everyone,

Sorry it took so long. Between the new carpet, homework, chores, tiredness, drama, and solo and ensemble contest I was beat. And then every time I tried to get on to type I didn't feel like taking the time. Some of these can get really long. It's a snow day today! So I started at quarter till seven and finished at quarter till eight. If you are lucky I'll post another chapter. I have to update my Harry Potter story, my Dragons of the Elements story at fictionpress and I have a Power Rangers in Space fic coming up along with a short story, and a X-men Romy fic. I love Gambit. I think I'm going to change my name to GambitJax instead of Starred Oblivion, but that's for another day… Here you go!

Chapter 9 "What's Going On?"

Cam walked into the entrance of Ninja Ops on his way to check on Tori when he had found Blake lying next to her. He decided he should wake Blake, "Blake," he whisper as he tried not to wake the lightly sleeping Tori. He shook Blake's shoulder gently and whispered, "You might want to get up before everyone gets here." Cam nodded to Tori and Blake's hold around her loosened a bit.

Cam soon left the room and Blake fell back to sleep. Every so often Tori moved closer to Blake and he held her tighter. Hunter was the next to come in and wake him for the sake of everyone seeing. He had found Tori wrapped up in Blake's arms with his chin resting on the top of her head. He inwardly grinned. Last night no one could stay with Tori. No one but Blake. Hunter stopped staring and walked toward the over sized chair. He then noticed how bad of shape Tori was in. Stitches covered her arms and what could be seen of her legs. He couldn't see her face or neck. Tori's hair covered her face and Blake's arm rested loosely around the crook of her shoulder.

"Hey, Bro," Hunter said waking his younger brother a far bit more aggressive than what Cam had.

Blake's eyes popped open and his grip around Tori tightened. He grumbled and looked up at his brother.

"The others will be here soon," Hunter said.

"Cam already told me," Blake said as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm not afraid to be seen with her."

"You're not the only one who has to care," Hunter said nodding at Tori.

Blake nodded and let go of her. She scooted back, making it harder for Blake to get out of the chair. Hunter laughed and held hid hand out to Blake. The brothers gripped wrists and Hunter lifted Blake out of the chair.

Tori moaned and turned over as close as she could to the back of the chair. "I guess she likes the company," Hunter laughed again.

Blake stretched and rubbed his eyes again. He hadn't gotten much sleep when Tori was around.

"So what now?" Hunter questioned.

"You said everyone else is coming, right?" Hunter nodded his head. "Let's go wait for them in the main room then." Blake motioned for Hunter to walk out the door and followed, taking one last look at Tori before leaving.

"Hey anyone here?" Shane yelled.

Blake and hunter emerged from the hallway and greeted the rest of the team.

"Hey," Blake yawned.

"Rough night, man?" Dustin asked.

"Dud, now's not the time," Hunter interjected.

"How is she doing?" Kapri asked.

"She's fine. Tired, but alright," Cam said coming into Ninja Ops from the grounds, "She needed over thirty sets of stitches."

"I didn't think she was big enough to get that many," Dustin said.

Everyone chuckled a bit. Blake walked over to the couch and sat down. Dustin followed as he led Marah to sit on his lap.

"She's rather embarrassed," Blake spoke.

"Why? She's got nothing to be embarrassed about," Kapri questioned.

"She doesn't want to see anyone. She's in an awful mess," Cam explained.

There are stitches all over her body," Blake reasoned, "She feels like she should have been able to do more to prevent what happened."

"Where is Tori now?" Marah asked after a longly needed silence.

"Med Lab," Cam pointed.

"Can we go see her?" Dustin asked.

"She'll only let Blake in to see her, nad he forced his way in the first time," Hunter said.

"They'll be in for weeks so I guess I can't avoid you guys for ever," Tori said coming from the hall. Blake leaped over the couch and over to Tori's side, "I'm fine," Tori said smiling up at him.

Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Marah, Kapri, and Cam all rushed over to see Tori.

"Oh my word, Tori!" Marah cried.

Tori smiled at her as she lifted her head. She moved her hand up to Marah's face, "I'm alright."

Blake placed Tori on the couch and sat down beside her. She barred her face in his shoulder. Blake chuckled a bit and Tori groaned as she smacked him on his chest.

Everyone else sat down around the couch and tried to get the story of what really happened on the forest's cliff.

"Kapri and I are really sorry we couldn't help," Marah said sadly.

"It's not your guy's fault," Dustin said.

"What exactly happened?" Shane asked.

"It's complicated," Hunter said.

"We don't exactly know everything," Cam added.

Tori barried her head father into Blake's shoulder. "Are you alright talking about it?"

"Yeah," she nodded into his chest.

"So why did he take you?" Kapri asked.

"Um…" Tori stumbled.

"All we know is that he took Tori and planned to take her for his own," Cam said as he tried to hint to read between the lines.

"Did you kill him?" Dustin asked angrily.

"I think so," Blake mumbled, but everyone still heard. "I hit him over the head with a rock. His skull should have cracked."

"Ew, ew, ew," Marah wined. Dustin laughed at his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I just want to know: Why Tori?" Shane asked.

"He said something about Tori having a baby boy," Hunter said.

"Aw, Tori, what are you going to name it?" Marah asked.

Dustin tightened his grip around Marah's shoulders as Blake glared at her.

"Sorry," Marah sighed.

"All he basically said was that she would have a son," Hunter said.

Tori cringed and shivered, "Still just thinking about it. I mean my first child being that of a strange… strange… well stranger really," Tori was becoming hysterical.

"Did you check her to make sure, Cam," Blake asked.

"There isn't any reason to suspect that she could be… well pregnant," Cam said, "But to be safe we'll check her in about three weeks."

"Not like we can do anything about it if she is," Kapri said, "Are we going to kill it?"

Everyone knew the answer to Kapri's question. Anything that was Tori's couldn't be hurt. Their conversation was all for nothing really. Tori had clamed down knowing that her friends were there for her and everyone knew they'd have to be more careful in the future. The threat of danger was still out there.

Silence spread over the room once again. This time it was more of a comfortable silence. Tori soon became drowsy and fell into a restless sleep on Blake's shoulder.

"How long is she going to be that tierd?" Dustin asked.

"No clue," Cam said, "Until she stores up enough sleep probably."

"Should someone take her somewhere comfortable?" Hunter asked.

Cam nodded and stood up. Blake gently pushed Tori away from him and helped Cam take her to the back room.

Tori woke about an hour later. As soon as she sat up in the dark room she screamed loudly, hurdled herself into the bed and screamed more. The door crashed open and someone ran in and grabbed her arms firmly.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" she screamed. The person didn't let go.

"Settle down you're going to hurt yourself!"

Tori stopped screaming and fell into the person.

"No one was here… it was dark," she cried.

Blake laughed and noticed everyone was right outside the door.

"She's fine," he said.

Dustin walked into the room and sat on the other side of her. "You'll get over theis," he said.

Tori smiled and touched his face. She then turned to everyone else. "Go," she commanded. "You all have lives, go and have fun. I'll be alright by myself."

Dustin stood and grabbed Marah's hand, "we'll be back tomorrow morning."

Shane walked out of the room and Cam followed. Hunter stood glued to the door frame, Kapri stood right in front of him. "You coming, Bro?" he asked.

Blake turned to Tori. She looked away. He stood and walked over to his elder brother. "Let's go," he sighed. Kapri and Hunter walked out and Blake turned to face Tori, "Get some sleep." He walked out leaving Tori to cry herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 'Almost There'

Chapter 10 'Almost There'

Tori lay motionless on the bed. She huddled herself together, thinking about what happened. She thought to herself, 'I should be stronger than this! I'm a ranger, or at least I used to be.' She soon fell asleep and woke up many times during the night.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was four in the morning and she was fed up with tossing and turning in her sleep. Tori got out of bed and made her way down the hallway of the med section. She entered the main room and walked over to the couch. She was going to sit down when she noticed Blake was lying on it. She watched as his chest rose and fell while he breathed silently. His arm laid across his stomach while the other over the side of the couch. Tori lifted the hand hanging over the side. He slowly opened his eyes. Blake smiled and Tori giggled softly, "Why are you here?"

"You can't stay here by yourself in your condition, so I volunteered," Blake said sleepily.

Tori sat on the ground beside him and placed her cheek on his shoulder, "Thanks."

Blake smiled and then said, "Tori, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm…" She mumbled.

Blake hesitated for a long moment then said, "It can wait." Tori didn't reply. Blake looked down to see that she had fallen asleep with the couch supporting her body. He kissed the crown of the head and settled his head on her own. Soon he fell asleep.

The others arrived in the morning to find Blake and Tori sleeping. Hunter went over to wake them up, but on his way to the couch he noticed a flower with an unopened envelope on the coffee table. Kapri walked over and picked it up. The envelope was clearly marked: "Tori."

Hunter sighed. He knew what was in that letter. He and Blake had talked about the situation many times. Now all Blake had to do was talk to Tori, and from the looks of it Tori must not have even gotten the white rose.

"Its her favorite, you know," Marah said from behind, "Blake had asked me what her favorite flower was."

Hunter nodded and took the flower from Kapri. He placed it on the table and said, "Maybe we shouldn't be here when they wake up." Kapri and Marah nodded and walked to the door and went out to the grounds.

"They're right," Shane said. Dustin groaned and he, Shane, and Cam followed the others.

Weeks passed and Tori's cut healed slowly, but eventually they healed. They checked her condition often and learned that she would be perfectly fine without any complication. The day came when Cam would take out her stitches. Sadly everyone but Cam and Blake had classes that day. Blake waited on the couch in the main room as Cam unstitched Tori in the med lab. Blake listened as Tori screamed at the pain. "Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked.

"No don't come back here!" Tori yelled.

It made Blake's heart fall when he heard her. He looked down at her hands. The old rose he was planning on giving her had died and he now held a new one. He had to tell her today. He heard a door open and slam and someone came running down the hall. He quickly stood and as he faced the hallway he was clobbered to the couch. All he had seen was a wave of blonde hair.

Now he laid on the couch with a smiling and giggling Tori on top of him.

"Hey your face looks better!" he laughed.

"It still has to heal all the way though," she sighed.

Blake rubbed his thumb over one of her cuts on her forehead.

"Thank you for being such a great friend," Tori whispered.

Blake stared at her for a long while. Her long hair hung to one side of her as her left arm held her up. "Tori, I still have to talk to you," he said.

Tori kissed his cheek and again they stared at each other. Blake moved his hands to grab her shoulders. "Tori…"

"Hm?"

Blake pulled her down and let out his feelings he had held for so long as he kissed her. Her supporting arm fell and now she laid on top of him. They soon parted for air. Tori stared at Blake and he at Tori. They both were breathing hard and were very close.

"Yes!" someone yelled.

Blake looked up and Tori fell off the side of the couch ti the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" she winced.

Blake looked at the doorway only to see his bother leaning against the doorframe, his usual stance. He glared at his nosey older brother, but Hunter just grind back. Without a word Hunter pointed down to the ground.

"Oh, Tori!" he said as he picked her up. He sat her on the couch where he had been sitting. Tori looked straight ahead. She seemed dazed, but none the less she had a small smile on her face and a bit of pink in her cheeks. Blake ran at his brother and chased him out of ops leaving the white rose on the ground with the envelope on the coffee table, wedged close to a few magazines unnoticed.

Tori leaned down and picked up the flower. She smelled it. The rose's fragrance was delectable. She knew Blake had brought it. She noticed that he held it when she tackled him.

"Tori!" Cam yelled from the hall, "Back here so I can finish!"

Tori stood up and casually walked back to Cam. She played with her favorite flower the whole way.

"What's that?" Cam asked when Tori reached the med room.

"Blake brought it for me," she said brightly.

"No reason?" Cam asked.

"Does there need to be?"

Cam smiled and told her to sit down. He removed the rest of the stitches and she helped him clean up. They walked back to find Blake on the couch and Hunter in a chair nursing a shoulder. Tori plopped down next to Blake and rested her head on his shoulder. She waved the flower so he could see it.

"I see you found the flower I brought you," he teased as he scrambled through magazines and papers on the coffee table. He picked up the envelope addressed to Tori. He pocketed it and smiled over at her. Tori didn't seem to notice what he did but Hunter had and he was frowning at his younger brother. Hunter smacked the arms of his chair and stood up and walked out.

The others arrived later to see Tori. Hunter didn't come back, but everyone still visited normally with Tori. She clung to Blake's arm the entire time, and everyone could tell he didn't mind.

They visited for what seemed like hours to everyone's delight. Hunter showed up again late in to the festivities. As soon as he entered the room he said, "Blake, out side, now!" he pointed at the entrance as he yelled the command. Blake kissed Tori's cheek and walked to his brother and out the door knowing all too well what the conversation was going to be about.

Blake kicked the dirt as he waited for his brother to talk.

"When are you going to tell them?" Hunter finally asked.

"Soon," Blake sighed.

"You leave the day after tomorrow," Hunter warned.

Don't you thing I know that?" Blake spat.

"When are you going to tell her?" Hunter asked as he started kicking the dirt with his brother.

"Not sure."

"Know how?"

"I think a letter is best," Blake said.

"The one you put in your pocket?"

"No, things have changed. Things have happened," he sighed.

"I understand," Hunter said, "But you can't hurt her badly, and you know you will," Hunter warned further.

"Get the guys together tomorrow morning," Blake suggested.

"Kay, not a problem," Hunter responded, "And Tori?"

"Tomorrow night," Blake smiled. Hunter understood what Blake was going to do. It was a great idea but Hunter didn't think Blake yet realized what it meant to Tori. He watched as his brother's face fell when it hit him. After the magic of tomorrow night they would have to say good-bye.


	11. Chapter 11 'With the Guys Again'

WOW! A whole year. And boy was it shitty. Anyway, hopefully i'll write more after this. I must think! I had it all planned out and now I've forgotten it! (This is Starred Oblivion btw)

Chapter 11 'With the Boys again'

"What's this all about?" Shane asked.

All of the guys sat in the Bradley's living room, just like they had the day Tori had been kidnapped.

Blake came from down the hallway carrying five multicolored boxes. Everyone watched as he divvied out the gifts and sat down.

"What's going on?" Cam asked.

"Well, there's some news," Blake shrugged.

Dustin played with the small square box, "You're leaving," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.

Blake situated himself in his seat and said, "Open them."

The guys reluctantly unwrapped their gifts and opened the boxes. Each pulled out a silver band with a rather large circular whole. Blake held out his arm, showing off his own band. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small disk. Blake snapped it into the empty circular whole.

"Your power disks should fit," Blake said. Shane, Cam, and Hunter all retrieved there disks from their pockets. Dustin searched but couldn't find his own. He slapped his forehead and jumped over the couch. He came back admiring his now finished bracelet.

"I didn't realize you got me a gift," Hunter said.

Blake smiled at his brother and then looked at his friends.

"Was Tori not invited?" Dustin asked. Hunter threw a pillow at him and Dustin too the hint to shut up.

"I leave tomorrow for Europe to ride for Factory Blue. Roger Hannah said I'd be rising in the 250 races and would he gone for about a year." Blake vented.

The guys stared at him in disbelief for a while. Hunter shifted uneasy in his seat and stared out the window. "Say something!"

"That's great, Man!" Shane jumped up from his seat to hug his friend.

"Dude!" Dustin yelled, "Amazing!"

Cam got up to shake Blake's hand and asked, "When are you going to tell Tori?"

"Tonight and before I'll need to tell Marah and Kapri."

The guys stayed awhile. Dustin had called Marah and Kapri, who came over right away. Blake had had necklaces made for them. Marah's was on orange colored gem set in silver, while Kapri's looked pink set in gold. They both hugged Blake, said their goodbyes, and then everyone left.

Blake watched reluctantly as they left and then got ready for Tori to arrive. He had asked Marah and Kapri to have Tori come over, and not to tell her his surprise. Blake had a special gift for her.

Hunter had taken the girls home and would stay there so he could make sure they didn't spill to Tori.

Blake finished getting everything ready and waited for her. When she finally arrived and knocked on the door, Blake about fell over the coffee table as he rushed to the door. He answered the door and let Tori in. She gave him a small hug and twirled around showing off a light blue sundress.

"You like?"

Blake stared at her in amazement. She held a pair of matching flip flops in her hand. "Wow-" was all he could say.

Tori giggled and grabbed his hand. "Beach? Walk?"

Blake nodded and they walked out of the apartment and down the boulevard. They walked in silence down the street and as they crossed the road and toward the beach Blake actually got the nerve to take her hand.

Tori inwardly giggle and lead him to her favorite spot. She made herself comfortable on the sand and Blake sat down beside her, "What's this all about, Blake?" Tori asked.

"Just want to spend time with you," Blake smiled. His thoughts were racing. How was he going to tell her before tomorrow? Especially when right now was so perfect?

"I like that reason!" Tori turned forward and sighed. "It's getting late."

"I'll take you home," Blake answered.

The walk home seemed so short and Blake knew he would have to soon leave her. They reached the steps and Tori got out her keys. "Would you like to some in for coffer?"

Blake nodded and he trudged behind her into the kitchen and silently stared as she made the coffee.

What startled him though was her edginess. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What are we?" Tori asked as she stepped closer to Blake.

She stared at him with such emotion that he couldn't help what he did next. As he sat on the kitchen table he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I can't hide things from you."

Tori stared at him and Blake could see the tears start to spring from her eyes.

Blake wiped off a tear and pulled out the necklace that he had made for her. A large silver ring for her power disk was encrusted with sapphires and aquamarines. Her hands went to her mouth as she gasped, and then she asked, "Why?"

Blake choked and then fastened the necklace around her neck. "I was offered a sponsorship to ride for Factory Blue and I leave tomorrow."

Tori swallowed, "For how long?"

"A year."

Tori began to weap openly and threw her arms around him. He held her and stayed with her the rest of the night, falling asleep, with Tori, on the couch.


End file.
